


Kylux Omegaverse Week- Day 1

by KylosSpacePrincess



Series: Kylux Omegaverse Week 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kylo Ren, Business Trip, Businessmen, Claiming Bites, Day At The Beach, Dominant Armitage Hux, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Bites, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Kylo Ren, Pet Names, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Vacation, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosSpacePrincess/pseuds/KylosSpacePrincess
Summary: Alpha Hux is on a somewhat pleasant business trip when he encounters Omega Ben. Hux unknowingly triggers Ben’s heat and Ben comes to his door in the middle of the night asking for some help.





	Kylux Omegaverse Week- Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited for this event you guys! I’ll try to put something up for every day but I’m kinda busy so we’ll see
> 
> ENJOY :)

As soon as Hux stepped off of the plane, he felt the humidity hit his skin.

He was all too ready for this vacation. Well, it wasn't exactly a vacation. 

It was a business trip for work and he  _ did _ have a conference to go to. 

However, he was ready to spend every spare second he had where he wasn't at the conference on the beach. He had some pent up stress to get rid of. Maybe he’d even pick up a cute guy to hook up with while he was there. It  _ had  _ been a while. Hell, he’d probably settle for a Beta at this point, even though he would eternally favor Omegas above all else. 

The resort that the conference was at was... stunning to say the least. The whole place screamed vacation and paradise. 

Once Hux checked into the front desk and dumped his bags in his room, he set out to explore the resort. It was filled with people he could tell were also there for the conference (they had the same lanyard around their necks that indicated which company they belonged to and their name that he did). 

Hux poked around some more, not really seeing anything of interest. The pool was very nice, it had an infinity end that overlooked the beach. he definitely needed to spend some quality time there. 

Tonight, however, it was already getting late and Hux had meetings in the morning. he needed something to eat, maybe something to drink too, and then go to bed. 

The resort had several bars and restaurants, but they were all mostly filled with people from the conference. Since he was already going to have to spend all day with them, Hux wanted to find somewhere that had a lack of lanyards. 

Hux walked along the beach boardwalk behind the resort to the neighboring one. Maybe he'd have better luck there. 

Indeed, this resort was decidedly lanyard-less and Hux was all too happy to plop down on a barstool at the pool bar. He ordered some weird burger off of the menu and a beer. 

It was beginning to look like a good work trip/vacation after all. 

Once his food arrived, Hux couldn't help but take a deep whiff of the plate. It smelled like greasy heaven. 

He only smelled the food for a second though, because all of his senses were quickly taken over by  _ him. _

Hux’s nostrils flared as he took in his scent, dark chocolate and coffee. It made him want to... do a lot of things. 

One of which was finding the Omega with that intoxicating scent and offer to give him a good fucking.

Hux stood from the bar, taking his drink with him. He flitted around, trying to discreetly sniff everyone and find the source of that intoxicating musk. 

_ Bingo _

There he was.

He was tall, dark, and everything Hux needed right now. 

“Hello, Omega,” Hux sauntered over to him, her voice low. The man whirled, looking a bit lost. 

His shoulders were broad and he was so, so tall. It was so rare for Hux to find an Omega that rivaled him in height. 

He puffed up his chest, ever the Alpha. 

The man had dark, ebony hair that looked extremely soft. Everything about him was contrast. His nose and jaw were sharp, but his lips and dark eyes were soft. His clothes and hair were dark but his skin was pale and dotted with moles.

He looked every part like an Alpha, but Hux knew better. His intoxicating scent could not be mistaken. He was an Omega. And he smelled like heaven.

Hux's eyes snapped to the lanyard around his neck, keycard and all.

“You're here for the convention?” He asked.

The Omega nodded, still looking lost. He scratched at his neck. 

“What’s your name?” Hux asked. Now that they were closer to each other, all Hux could smell was the Omega. It was overpowering his senses. 

“Ben,” He answered. Ben reached his hand out for Hux to shake. The Alpha did so, relishing in the feeling of Ben’s skin against his. It sparked something deep within Hux, but he didn’t want to figure out what that meant. Ben’s breathing quickened as soon as their hands left each other. 

_ Weird.  _

Hux did feel like he lost something as soon as their fingers parted, though. His body was telling him to touch Ben again. He  _ needed  _ to touch Ben again. If only because the Omega smelled  _ divine _ and Hux wanted the scent on his body somewhere. HIs whole body was begging him to get closer to the Omega, to touch him, to scent him.

_ Omega, Omega, Omega.  _

In fact, Ben smelled stronger than any Omega that Hux had encountered in a long time. Hux had a suspicion why.

“Are, are you in heat?”

“No.” Ben sneered, looking positively appalled by the idea. 

“Yes, you are.” Hux countered.

“No, I’m  _ not _ ,” Ben said sternly. 

Hux took a step toward him. “Yes, you are, Omega. You smell absolutely wonderful.” 

Ben scratched at his neck again. “Yeah, well, I’m not in heat. Sorry to disappoint.”

“If you say so,” Hux said, coming even closer. “Either way, your scent is intoxicating.”

_ Omega, Omega, Omega. _

Ben took a sharp breath. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Hux said stepping back.

_ You upset your Omega. Make it better.  _

Hux was not a fan of these urges his hindbrain was giving him, but he couldn’t resist them. Though he wasn’t sure why his body was saying ‘your’ Omega. It’s not like they were mates. 

“You...the...I-” Ben stuttered. He was breathing heavily now, his eyes trying desperately to look anywhere but at Hux.

_ Your Omega is in distress. Make it better. _

“What is it? Tell me,” Hux said gently. He had no idea where  _ that  _ was coming from. 

“Y-your scent..I-” Ben backed away from Hux, his arms wrapped around himself like he was trying to be as small as possible. “I have to go.”

Hux reached out to grab him, stop him,  _ something _ . 

_ Your Omega is leaving you. You are a bad Alpha. Your Omega is upset with you. _

Ben ran out of the bar and disappeared before Hux could catch him. Defeated, Hux went back to his hotel. He went to be feeling irritated and unsatisfied, the scent of Ben still haunting him in his dreams. 

  
  


Hux was awoken by someone pounding at his door. He rolled over to see that it was 2:30 am. Groggy, Hux got up and looked through the peephole in his door. 

It was...Ben?

Hux opened the door and stepped aside just in time for Ben to come charging in past him.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, shocked to see the Omega that hadn’t left his mind since the night before barging into his room.

“I need to nest-Where’s the closet?” Ben asked, ignoring Hux’s question.

“The clos…” Hux trailed off. “You  _ are  _ in heat!”

“No, I’m not.” Ben huffed. “I just need to know where your closet is.”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. “Over there.” He pointed to the hotel room’s closet.

Ben immediately threw it open and began rifling through the extra pillows and blankets provided by the hotel. Hux just watched as Ben sniffed and carefully touched each one, setting some aside nicely and throwing the others carelessly aside. 

Hux crouched beside him. He might as well see him through this. What else did he have to do? A couple of days of fucking didn’t seem like a bad thing. “Would you like some help?”

Ben startled and turned to him, eyes wide. He nodded. “Rub these on you.” He pushed the ‘good’ blankets into Hux’s hands before returning to what he was doing. 

Hux complied, understanding the importance of his scent being on the nest. 

Once Ben had sorted all of the blankets, he went over to the bed and stripped the sheets and pillows from it, pressing his face into them. He brought them over to the closet and began arranging everything. He took the blankets that Hux had just rubbed on his neck and added them to the piles. 

Ben climbed into the dark closet and gestured for Hux to join him. The Omega stripped off his own shirt and pants before pulling at Hux’s. Once they were both completely naked, Ben nuzzled into Hux’s neck, breathing in his scent deeply. 

Hux was astonished by all of this new skin to marvel at. Ben certainly wasn’t built like an Omega. His chest was a wide expanse of chiseled perfection, his shoulders looking impossibly more broad without fabric covering them. 

“If it were up to me, Omega,” Hux groaned, licking a hot stripe down Ben’s neck. “You’d never wear a shirt ever again,” He nipped at the juncture of Ben’s shoulder, eliciting another whine from the Omega. “It’s a shame to hide this from the world. Perfection.”

Ben’s lips captured Hux’s, his movements sloppy. Ben’s skin was hot under Hux’s touch. 

“Have you never been in heat before? You’re acting like a teenager.” Hux asked.

“Yes, I have. Just never,” Ben ground down onto Hux’s lap, letting out a whine from the friction it caused against his aching cock. “Never like this.”

The fact that Hux had caused this, that he was the reason for the Omega beneath him to be a whining mess, made his chest swell with Alpha pride. 

“Need...you….now,” Ben breathed. 

_ Please the Omega. Please the Omega. _

“I'll take care of you Omega,” Hux growled into his ear.

Ben whined again and Hux flipped them over so that he could be on top.

“You smell so good, Omega.” Hux groaned against Ben’s neck.

Ben could only whine in response, his growing need beginning to cloud his mind. 

Hux licked and nipped his way from Ben’s neck down to his chest. Hux moved on to lavishing the man’s glorious pecs, relishing in Ben’s sharp intake of breath when Hux’s mouth latched onto a nipple. 

The Alpha’s teeth grazed over the little bud and Ben weaved his hands into his hair, effectively pressing Hux’s face further into his chest.

“Like this, do you Omega? Like me sucking your tits?” Hux moved on to the other nipple.

Ben moaned. “H-Hux. Please.”

“What do you want Omega?” Hux asked against his skin.

“I want  _ you _ ,” Ben whined. 

“You’re going to need to be more specific.” Hux began to suck a mark onto the pale skin beneath him.

“N-need you...to fuck me.” The Omega said, his voice breaking as he did.

“Beg,” Hux growled. He kissed and licked his way back up to Ben’s face. “Beg,” He said again before nipping at Ben's lush bottom lip. 

Ben only made a pitiful, inhuman sound. Hux could feel the Omega’s erection pressing against his thigh. 

"Come on," Hux said. "You've got to do better than that." 

Ben whined again, seemingly unable to form the words he needed. 

"Beg, Love, or we’re not getting anywhere." 

"Please," Ben said, his voice cracking. He was so desperate with need now, his heat taking over his whole body. "Please Hux. I need you. I need your cock."

Hux continued to ignore him, seemingly unsatisfied by Ben's attempts.

"Hux please," Ben tried again. The ginger just kept kissing his way around Ben's face. "Alpha," Ben whined. "Alpha, please. Alpha I need your knot. I need it so bad. Alpha, please.  _ It hurts _ ."

Something in Hux snapped at those words. Primal desire and need to make this Omega before him feel good, to make it stop hurting, took over his body. No more teasing. He needed to satisfy his Omega  _ now _ .

"Good boy." Hux praised, nipping at Ben's neck. "Such a good boy." 

Ben's whole body warmed from the approval. 

"Flip over, Love. On your hands and knees." Hux ordered. Ben complied, arching his back involuntarily once he got into position. 

"Look at you, presenting yourself to me all pretty. Such a good Omega." Hux praised again. He had no idea where all of this praise was coming from. He was never like this with partners. But Ben was making him do and feel all sorts of things. Hux wasn't sure he liked it. 

He slowly pulled Ben's cheeks apart. "So wet for me already." 

It was true, Ben was dripping from his hole with Omega slick. Because of this, Hux easily worked a finger inside of him. 

"So, so tight Omega." Hux crooned. Ben moaned. "You're so tight," Hux repeated. "Almost like you've never been stretched by a cock before."

Ben froze. This was not part of the plan. 

Noticing this, Hux stilled his finger. "What's wrong Omega?" He genuinely had no idea what could have caused the sudden discomfort the man before him was showing. 

"I- um, " Ben studdered. He didn't think he'd have to tell Hux. But of course, he would. Of course, he'd be able to tell. "I.."

"Get the words out, Love," Hux said softly. He massaged Ben's ass, hoping to calm him. He had no idea where  _ that  _ name came from. It was much gentler than the things he usually called his lovers. 

"I-Hux... I-" Ben couldn't say it. He couldn't. It was too embarrassing.

Hux reached deep down inside of him and channeled his lower, commanding Alpha voice. Most of the time, Omegas were helpless to resist it.

"Tell me, Omega," Hux said, his Alpha voice vibrating in his chest.

Ben's expression immediately changed, from struggle to resolve. "I'm a virgin." He said quietly. So quietly that Hux wasn't sure that he heard him correctly. 

"You're what?" Hux said softly. 

"A-a virgin. I'm a virgin." ben said, nerves straining his voice.

"Oh, Love, I had no idea. Are you sure you want to do this?"Hux was genuine. He was ready to stop this whole thing right now, boner be damned. He'd never take advantage of an Omega, especially in heat.

Ben looked over his shoulder at Hux, their eyes meeting. "I want you, Hux. I've never wanted anything more. I want you to see me through this heat." He said it with such intensity. There was so much emotion backing his words, let alone the pleading look on his face. Who was Hux to refuse?

"Alright. If you're sure." Hux said. Ben nodded. "Let's get back where we were, shall we?" 

Hux's finger resumed its position in Ben's ass but he was being a little bit gentler this time. For some reason, this new knowledge about the Omega beneath him made Hux want to take extra care of him and see him through his first proper heat in the best way that he could. It was his duty as an Alpha to make sure that his Omega felt comfortable and safe. 

"You're taking my finger so well, Love." Hux praised. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he was ever like this with a partner. 

"I'm not gonna break," Ben whined, pushing his ass into Hux's hand. "I need more."

Hux complied, adding another finger into Ben's tight hole. The Omega moaned, and Hux felt his cock twitch.

Hux began to fuck him slowly with his fingers, letting Ben arch his back into the motion. Hux felt around with his fingertips for Ben's prostate and rubbed at it when he thought he found the spot. He sure did, because Ben did absolutely nothing to hide the sounds escaping his mouth. 

"Fuck, Hux. So....fuck... so good." Each word was separated by a loud moan. 

_ Please the Omega. Please the Omega.  _

If the Omega kept this up, Hux might come in his trousers. He needed to make him come  _ now _ . 

Making that the new goal, Hux angled his hand so that he was hitting Ben's prostate with each thrust. Ben came shortly with a string of curses and moans. His hot spend coated the nest below them and some of it got on Ben's thighs. His endless supply of Omega slick gushed from his entrance at the same time, coating Hux’s hand.

"Good boy," Hux crooned, pumping his fingers in and out of Ben still as he came down from his high. "Such a good boy. Good Omega."

Ben was glowing, from the praise and from the orgasm. Hux felt his chest swell with Alpha pride. Ben’s first orgasm caused by another person was  _ his _ . He gave him that. It made every aloha cell in his body as happy as he could be. 

Knowing that they had a few minutes before Ben’s heat attacked him again, he never got a knot after all, Hux took the opportunity to talk while their minds were temporarily cleared. He laid down next to Ben, the larger man still breathing heavily. They turned to face each other.

“Thank you,” Ben said. “For helping me with all of this.” 

“Of course, love.”

“Can I ask you something?” Ben asked tentativelty. 

Hux brushed a stray strand of hair from Ben’s forehead before nodding. 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I thought… I don’t know, I guess I thought when Alphas helped Omegas through heat they were violent.”

Hux was silent. If he was being honest with himself, he had no idea why he was so gentle with Ben. 

“I don’t know.” He replied truthfully. “You’re right, usually I am much...tougher with partners.” 

“But why not me?” Ben’s finger traced circles on Hux’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know.” Hux said again. He paused for a moment to articulate a new thought he just had. “There’s something inside of me telling me not to be rough with you. An instinct, I guess.”

The finger on Hux’s shoulder ceased it’s movement. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Ben said slowly. “This heat wasn’t scheduled. It started when...when I saw you, in the bar.”

Hux was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. “I-I triggered your heat?”

“I guess?” Ben didn’t seem to register the significance of that fact. Meanwhile, Hux’s mind was whirling. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Let me get this straight. You were in my presence for the very first time and then mere hours later you go into an unexpected heat, right?” Hux asked. Ben nodded. “And then you show up here and my whole body starts screaming at me to  _ take care of you _ .”

“What?” Ben’s face flushed. “It tells you  _ what _ ?”

“It tells me that I need to take care of you. Make you feel good. Treat you like you’re the most important thing in the world.” Hux struggled to get the words out. He had no idea why these were the thoughts circulating in his head, but here he was. 

Ben shivered. He had no idea why Hux’s words were having such an effect on him. He absentmindedly scratched at his neck.

“Ben,  _ Omega _ ,” Hux growled, “Do you realize what this means?” Seeing Ben touch his mating gland had an unexpected effect on him. He wanted to soothe the irritation he was undoubtedly feeling on the skin with his tongue. The urge to just lean in a little bit and bite the unmarred flesh was almost unbearable.

Ben’s eyes widened. “Do-do you think?”

“It sure seems like it.”

The Omega’s lips trembled. Hux couldn’t tell if he was upset or excited. “We’re mates?”

“I believe so,” Hux said quietly. “There’s no other reason our bodies would react this way.”

Hux didn’t know what to think. 

Mates? 

What is one supposed to do in this situation? 

Were they supposed to just live the rest of their lives together? 

Hux didn’t even know Ben’s last name, let alone where he lived or anything else about him.

Before Hux could raise these concerns to Ben, he was distracted by Ben beginning to pant beside him. 

“It’s coming back,” Ben whined. Hux reached out to place a hand on Ben’s chest, the skin extremely hot under his touch. “Make it better, Alpha,  _ please _ .”

_ Your Omega is in pain. Make it better. _

“On your hands and knees,” Hux ordered. Ben compiled before Hux could blink. 

Hux positioned himself behind Ben. “Such a pretty Omega,” Hux crooned as he looked at the man spread before him. Ben looked beautifully wrecked like this, his ass in the air. His face flushed, and his hair messy. A bead of sweat ran down Ben’s back. Hux had to resist the urge to lick it off of him.

“Hux, please.” Ben cried. 

Ben’s desperation was starting to wear on Hux. 

_ Please the Omega, please the Omega, please the Omega.  _

Hux kneaded his hands over Ben’s ass, the Omega panting harder beneath him. 

Hux ran a finger through the slick that was pooling there, gathering it along his digit before plunging it into Ben’s hole. He added another quickly when the first slid in with ease. He began to scissor him open gently. 

Ben looked over his shoulder at Hux. He almost looked angry with him. “I need your knot,” The Omega almost growled. He pushed his ass against Hux’s fingers for emphasis. 

“I know, Love,” Hux said gently. He added another finger in with the others and began to properly fuck him with them. “But I’ve got to open you up some more first. I don’t want to break you.”

“You’re not gonna break me,” Ben whined for the second time that night. “I need your cock.”

_ Give your Omega what he needs.  _

How  could Hux resist? 

He gave himself a few quick strokes before pushing into Ben’s wet heat. 

The Omega moaned, pushing his face into the pillows to give Hux an even better angle. 

Once Hux worked himself all the way in, he ran his hands up and down Ben’s back, wanting to make sure he was comfortable. He knew it could be weird your first time. “How’s that, Love?”

“Fuck,  _ Hux _ ,” Ben panted. “It’s so good. Fuck me.”

Hux didn’t need to be told twice. He let go of the control he had been so struggling to keep a hold on until that point. Pure Alpha strength filled him as he began to pound mercilessly into Ben’s hole. 

Ben’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the bedsheets. 

Hux leaned over Ben’s body, pressing his chest to Ben’s muscled back. He could smell the Omega so much more strongly now, his face so close to his mating gland. 

Hux hips snapped roughly against Ben’s ass. He stuck his nose against Ben’s neck, taking a deep breath of his scent. 

The sound of wet skin against skin filled the room as Hux continued to fuck into Ben, his cock sliding in and out with ease.

“You are so fucking wet for me, Omega,” Hux growled into Ben’s ear. “So good.”

Ben trembled beneath him, causing his already tight hole to contract even further around him.

Hux was so close already. He couldn’t remember ever fucking someone and having it feel this good. Their bodies were made for each other, Hux’s chest fitting perfectly against Ben’s back so that he could press them even closer together. Every place that their skin was touching felt like it was on fire. 

He wanted to come and he was already so close. But, he wanted to make Ben come first, he wanted to make it  _ good  _ for him. 

Hux changed the angle of his hips slightly in search of Ben’s prostate. When he found it, he knew because Ben became a writhing, whining mess beneath him. 

Hux continued to pound into him, hitting that spot repeatedly. He was determined to make the Omega fall apart. 

Ben moaned, the sound muffled due to his face being pressed into the bed.

Each snap of Hux’s hips pushed both of them closer and closer to the edge. 

Hux couldn’t help himself and leaned forward to lick at Ben’s mating gland. Ben’s whole body shook in response. Hux did it again and again, not sure if he could ever get enough of the taste of Ben’s salty skin mixed with the potency of his intoxicating scent.

“Bite me,” Ben breathed, turning his head to the side so that he could speak. “Please.”

Hux’s hips continued their onslaught on Ben’s hole. “Are you sure, Love?”

The Alpha wasn’t sure that he could even refuse Ben’s offer to bite him if he tried. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Ben begged. “Mate me, mark me,  _ Alpha please _ .”

Any trace of Hux’s willpower got swept away with those two words. 

_ Alpha please. _

Every cell in his body was begging him,  _ mate mate mate mate mate _ .

He sunk his teeth into Ben’s neck. The Omega moaned with a mix of pleasure and pain as teeth broke skin.

Ben came then, his body quaking with the force of his orgasm. 

Hux came the second Ben did, their bodies in sync now that they had mated. He could feel the Omega trembling beneath him as his knot inflated and stuck them together. 

Hux rolled them onto their sides so that they could be more comfortable while they waited for his knot to go down. 

Ben was already asleep, his heat tiring him out. Hux idly stroked his hair, close to sleep himself. 

They were mates now, connected by every fiber of their beings for the rest of their lives. 

But Hux would think of the repercussions for that later, because his mate was safe in his arms and he couldn’t ask for more. 

**Author's Note:**

> ILY ALL TY FOR READING
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Give me a follow on  twitter  and  tumblr  for some quality reylo, Adam thirst, and general nonsense
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
